


Life Starts Here

by Earth_Phoenix



Series: The Pickle Saga [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, British Comedy, Children, Children of Characters, Comedy, Cute Kids, F/F, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Next Generation, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts, Humor, Kid Fic, Lani Goes to Hogwarts, Multi, Next Generation, Original Character(s), Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, School, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sisters, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: ‘I’ve already promised daddy I wouldn’t blow up the school.’‘Lani, that is not as reassuring as you seem to think it is.'Lani Potter is about to spend her first year at Hogwarts. She's been dreaming off attending the famous school for years and she's promised to behave. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. The Adventure Begins

Lani crept, light footed, into her Daddy and Papa’s bedroom. Both were sleeping. Daddy had his head on Pap’s shoulder, so it was best to wake Papa first. She walked to Papa’s side of the bed, reached over and held his nose. He was awake with seconds.

‘Lani!’

Her Daddy grunted, then yawned, waking to the sound of Papa’s shout.

‘Lani, unless it’s 10am, off to bed you go.’

‘But Daddy, we need to get there early.’ Her Daddy opened his eyes and glared.

‘The train will not leave without you, now turn that tush around and go back to bed.’ Lani rolled her eyes and left her parents room, but not before she heard he Daddy mutter ‘because I will personally put you on it myself.’

Lani raced back to her room and closed the door. On it, was a calendar she had made, counting down the days until she would start Hogwarts. Daddy, Papa, Uncle Dray and Auntie Herm; all spoke about ‘the good old days’ at Hogwarts and the wonders that could be found within its walls.

She was itching to go. She would be the very first out of the Potter-LeStrange and Malfoy children to attend the school, something she was proud of. Turning, she walked to the bottom of her bed and opened her school trunk. Sitting at the top was her most favourite thing in the world – her brand-new wand. Beachwood, Dragon heartstring, 13 inches, supple.

Her bedroom door opened, and Daddy poked his head in, smiling when he saw her gazing at her new wand.

‘Excited, huh?’ She nodded, and her daddy walked over and sat on her bed. Harry hadn’t been unable to stay in bed when he knew his oldest was wake.

‘One day, you will be a moody teenager and will wonder why you ever wanted to get up at the crack of dawn.’ Lani giggled, then stopped.

‘I’m scared daddy.’

‘Listen to me,’ Lani looked up into fierce green eyes. ‘No matter what house you end up in, your Papa and I will love you. Papa was a Slytherin himself and I don’t love him any less.’ Lani closed her trunk and climbed onto her bed, next to her daddy.

‘Shall I tell you a secret?’ Lani nodded eagerly ‘When I was being Sorted, the Hat almost put me in Slytherin. I asked it not to, so I ended up in Gryffindor. You can choose, Lani. You don’t have to go in any house you don’t want to.’ Lani hugged her daddy tightly, feeling much more reassured. She could choose, if she wanted to.

‘Second, if anyone says something mean to you, hex them. It’s why you have your wand.’

‘Daddy! I can’t hex people!’

‘Your Uncle Draco and I used to hex each other in the school corridors all the time. He even suggested we have a duel once to try and get me into trouble.’

‘Uncle Dray did that?’

‘Yes, he did, little git,’ Harry said fondly ‘Here’s some advice that will last you all your life. Not every friend you make will be your friend forever. Not every person you dislike will be someone you dislike forever. People grow and change, so keep that mind of yours open and your heart kind, OK?’

‘OK.’

‘And never forget, that no mater what you do, Papa and I will always love you.’

‘Can Merlin come with me?’ Lani asked, as the golden and black animal wondered over to her for a fuss. Harry closed his eyes and swore mentally. There had been quite a few arguments in the LeStrange-Potter household lately over the fact that the Hogwarts letter stated you could only bring an Owl, Cat or a Toad. Lani seemed to the think ‘Dogs’ were implied. Harry and Rabastan disagreed.

‘No. Dogs aren’t on the list of allowed pets.’

‘That list sucks.’ Harry just smiled and kissed the top of his eldest daughter’s head, fondly. ‘Are you going to get some more sleep?’ Lani shook her head, long hair flying.

‘Didn’t think so,’ Harry heaved a dramatic sigh ‘Pancakes, then?’ Lani nodded, jumping from the bed and running downstairs. Harry followed, at a much more sedate pace.

~

Breakfast at the LeStrange-Potter household was a noisy affair. The smell of pancakes awoke the rest of their family.

Kiana, Merlin and Inky all came down together; a mass of giggling, barking and meowing. Harry laid his head on the table, praying for merciful silence. Lani hit him on the head with a plate, causing her little sister to laugh harder.

‘Right, no more pancakes for you.’ Harry levitated the plate and placed it into the sink. He raised his head. ‘Where’s Caleb?’

‘With Papa.’ Kiana informed him, as she made her way over to the fridge. Harry stood, warned his girls to behave and then went upstairs to investigate.

Caleb, the youngest of the children, had woken up in tears. After several minutes of gentle soothing and asking simple yes and no question, Harry and Rabastan found the cause of the problem – a toothache.

Harry agreed to stay home and keep an eye on the girls, while Rabastan took Caleb to a dentist.

‘Daddy, I can still go, can’t I?’ Lani was worried, she didn’t want to miss the train!

‘Yes, Lani. Even if I take Kia with me, you are going to school.’ Harry assured his daughter.

~

Harry and Rabastan shared a look with each other, before leading their family through the barrier, to Platform 9/3 quarters. The hustle and bustle of the station stopped as the wizarding world turned to gaze at Harry Potter.

Lani gripped her daddy’s hand tightly, she knew of course, that daddy was the ‘boy-who-lived’, and all that he had done for their world. She still hadn’t expected this. This low, almost reverent hush that just happened. Papa was whispering something into Daddy’s ear.

‘Daddy?’ She gazed up at her parents.

Harry smiled down at her. ‘Come on, let’s find you a seat on the train.’ And just like that, everyone stopped looking at them. Lani felt disappointed. She had enjoyed the hush that feel when her daddy entered the room. She wanted to one day be the one to silence a whole roomful of strangers.

‘Harry?’ A tall red-haired man placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

‘Not in front the kids, Ron.’ Harry shrugged the hand of and continued walking towards the train, not even turning to look at his once best friend. Lani looked back at the other adult, wondering what the other man could have done to warrant such a response from her dad. Harry was friends with everyone, who was this "Ron" that her daddy didn't even want to face?

‘Harry!’ A woman pushed her way over to them, a threw her arms around Harry ‘Look at you! How are you?’

‘Hello, Parvati,’ Harry hugged her back grinning. ‘I’m great. You look fabulous.’

‘Well, you’ve certainly gotten better at giving compliments.’ She released him and twirled, showing off her figure.

Harry laughed, ‘Thanks, I’ve been working really hard on it.’ Behind him, Rabastan snorted. ‘Ignore my husband.’

‘Ooh, so this is the bad boy in the flesh.’ Parvati looked Rabastan up and down ‘At least he’s pretty.’ Rabastan wasn’t sure to be insulted. Pretty?

Lani looked behind the woman her daddy seemed to know, a small girl, about her own age looked stood to one side, looking sad. Letting go of her daddy’s hand. Lani walked over to other girl. ‘Hey, I’m Lani.’ She held out her hand and after a moment, the other girl shook it.

‘Riya,’ Riya was shy, her big brown eyes locked into the ground. Lani liked her already.

‘Daddy, Papa!’

‘Have you found a sidekick already?’ Rabastan asked, amused.

‘Yup.’ Lani now held Riya’s hand in hers.

‘Sidekick?’ Parvati questioned, eyebrow raised.

‘Ah, yes. Lani,’ Harry pointed at his raven-haired daughter ‘Is our little – erm, diva is the nice way to put it -.’

‘-Dark Lord,’ Rabastan clarified

. ‘Why don’t I feel more at ease with this?’ Parvati asked, looking at the two girls.

‘You shouldn’t,’ Rabastan said seriously ‘Kia, Caleb do not wonder off!’ He quickly grabbed his other two children and pulled them back.

‘Daddy,’ Lani tried again ‘We need to find our seats.’ Harry raised an eyebrow at “we”, but decided not to say anything.

‘Of course, Milady,’ He bowed to Lani, earning muffled laughter from the adults around him and an annoyed huff from Lani. ‘Shall we get rid them, then?’ He asked in a dramatic whisper to Parvati.

‘Oh lets, think of all the lie ins we can have now.’

‘Ha, lies. I still have two that don’t understand the basic concept of sleep,’ Parvati laughed ‘Go on, say goodbye to everyone then.’ Harry added to Lani.

Lani let go of Riya and ran to hug her Papa goodbye. She could feel tears start to fall, how would her Papa and Daddy come without her?

‘Come on, no tears. You’ll see us again at Christmas.’ Rabastan gave a kiss on her forehead. Lani sniffed loudly and nodded. She cuddled Caleb and Kiana, making them promise to look after their Papa and Daddy and felt ready to board the train.

Harry led Riya and Lani to an empty compartment and held the door open to two girls. Parvati followed to the two girls and hugged her daughter one final time and then turned to stand beside Harry.

‘Now, you remember what I told you?’

‘Yes, Daddy.’

‘Brilliant. Try not to blow up the school before the end of term.’

‘I promise.’

‘Excellent, because I don’t want to have to be running to and fro from the Headmaster’s office.’ Harry waved one final time, and then he and Parvati left the compartment doorway.

Lani and Riya walked over to the window and waved to their families. Lani stayed by the window, even after the train had started to pull away.

~

Lani and Riya stepped off the train and Lani puffed out her chest in pride. She was here at last. Hogwarts.

‘First years, first years this way please!’ A shrill, crisp voice reached their eyes and shrugging the girls turned to follow it. A tall thin witch, with grey hair with a very prominent chin stood at the end of the railway platform, a group of scared looking first years gathered around her. Lani and Riya joined the back of the group, sizing up the other students.

‘Are you the last of them? Good,’ The professor looked around the group, an unreadable expression on her face. ‘I am Professor Grubby-Plank, I teach Care of Magical creatures.’ Lani’s ears pricked up at that. Magical creatures! Maybe, she could learn about how to look after a pony and her daddy and papa would have to get her one then!

‘We are going to travel by boat to the castle. Once there you will exit the boats and follow the boat and step out of the boats carefully, we don’t want anyone falling onto pebbles and then follow me up the passageway, understand? Good. Everyone stick together now, and follow me.’

Lani and Riya looked at each other nervously, and followed the professor. The walked down a dark narrow path, trying their best not slip.

After a minute or so of walking, the path opened onto the great lake, giving everyone their first proper look at the school. Lani looked at the water with distaste. She hated water.

‘Four to a boat please!’ Professor Grubby-Plank called out. Lani pulled a face and Riya grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards one of the boats.

A red-haired boy was already sitting in the boat Riya picked. He had freckles under his eyes and a grumpy expression on his face. A pretty dark-skinned girl joined them, and the boat took off, making Lani feel sick. She clamped her mouth shut afraid she would be sick otherwise.

Thankfully the boat ride didn’t last forever and Lani was the first person out their group to scramble out of the boat. She took deep calming breaths, glad to still be alive.

‘Come on Lani, it wasn’t that bad.’ Riya gently tugged on Lani’s arm, pulling her new friend with her as they followed the strict Professor up the passageway.

‘We could have died.’ Lani insisted. ‘ _I_ could have died! Never again. I am never doing that again.’

‘Yes, yes, come on.’ Riya rolled her eyes, getting used to her new friends dramatics. 

Professor Grubby-Plank lead them to end of passageway, across some slippery grass and then up a flight of stone steps. She stopped in front of a pair of mighty oak doors and knocked, the sound booming across the school grounds.

The doors opened to reveal Professor Malfoy. Lani relaxed at the sight of him.

‘I’ll take them from here, Wilhelmina,’ Malfoy told the witch and then called out to the students ‘Right you lot, follow me.’ He led the students across the entrance hall and into an empty anti chamber.

Once all the students had followed him in, he slammed the door shut, making most of them jump. He took note of the ones that didn’t, marking them down as future Slytherins.

‘Welcome to Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In a moment, you will be sorted into your Houses – Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Your houses will take great pride in you, so take great pride in them. Do well and you will earn house points, misbehave and you will lose house points. At the end of the school year the House with the most points will win the House Cup.’ He looked coldly around the students. ‘I expect my Slytherins to win this year and I will be very disappointed if a new member of my house causes us to lose.’ His grey eyes landed on Lani who giggled.

‘I’ve already promised daddy I wouldn’t blow up the school.’

‘Lani, that is not as reassuring as you seem to think it is,’ Malfoy rubbed his temples. Lani hadn’t even been sorted yet and he had headache. ‘The Sorting will start momentarily. When I return, I shall take you to be sorted. Please line up quietly.’ The Professor left, muttering quietly about crazed loons coming to the school.

The students began questioning Lani, wanting to know how she knew the Professor. Lani smiled and shrugged, keeping her cards close to her chest. This year was going to be lots of fun, she could already tell.

Professor Malfoy soon returned and led the nervous students into the Great Hall. Lani stood on tip toe, looking for a familiar face. There he was! She poked Riya in the shoulder and pointed to a Professor dressed in bright red and gold robes.

‘There’s Daddy!’ she whispered excitedly.

Harry James Potter, formally the Boy-Who-Lived, had retired from being Head Auror, four years ago and had instead, taken up a teaching post at Hogwarts. The Wizarding world had been shocked at the career change. They had expected Harry to run for Minister of Magic once he was done being an Auror.

Lani had loved that her daddy was now a Hogwarts Professor, he was able to spend more time with the family and now that she had started Hogwarts, she would get to see him all the time!

Lani had become so lost in her own thoughts she had missed the Sorting Hats song and first two students to be sorted. She pulled her mind into the present and tried to focus.

‘Boot, Sharon.’ A small, timid looking girl with soft brown hair became the first Hufflepuff of the year. Everyone clapped politely as she walked over to her table and sat down.

A few more Hufflepuff’s followed until ‘Finnigan, Everett’ became a Gryffindor.

Their group started to become smaller as one by one, they were sorted. In what felt like no time at all, Riya’s name was being called.

‘Li, Riya.’ Her friend smiled at her before running off to find out her House. The Sorting Hat take a moment to decide and then bellowed ‘Ravenclaw’ for the whole school to hear. Lani clapped loudly.

‘LeStrange-Potter, Leilani.’ Lani sent a death glare to Professor Malfoy for using her full name. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her daddy laughing into his wine glass. With a much dignity she could muster, while still glaring at Professor Malfoy, she placed the Sorting Hat upon her head.

‘ _Aah, what do we have here? I sense Potter and LeStrange – how unique. Let me see, yes. Slytherin would suit you as would Ravenclaw. Where to put you?_ ’ Lani closed her eyes tightly, Slytherin, please, Slytherin. _‘Slytherin, aye? Yes. I quite agree._ ’ The Hat shouted ‘Slytherin’ so the whole school could hear. Lani felt relief wash over her. The hat had indeed taken her request into consideration. 

She pulled the old hat of her head and glanced up at the Head Table. Her daddy was beaming at her and clapping heartily.

Lani’s heart felt lighter than it had done it weeks. She was at her dream school, in her dream house. Her new housemates congratulated her as she sat down. Her daddy was now deep in conversation with the Headmistress, a grin on his face.

The rest of the sorting went by rather quickly, the red-haired boy that had shared the boat with her (‘Weasley, Benedict’) became a Gryffindor and the girl other (‘Zabini, Ayria’) became a fellow Slytherin.

Ayria slid into the seat across from Lani. The two girls turned to look at the Head Table, as Headmistress McGonagall called for silence and began the welcoming speech.

~

Lani tiredly made her way to her dorm. Professor Malfoy had given the first year Slytherins another, more personal welcome to Hogwarts speech and then finally they were allowed to go to bed.

The excitement of the day was beginning to catch up with her, and she was starting to think that her daddy had a point about having lie ins. She was certain she was going to need one by the weekend.

She spotted her trunk in front of the centre bed and opened it, hunting through he belongings, whishing she had packed more sensibly. Once she had found her pyjamas, she walked into the bathroom and dressed.

By the time she had finished a note was lying on her pillow. Smiling to herself, she opened it.

_I knew it! Well done!_

_Your Papa owes me 50 Galleons for thinking you would end up in Gryffindor. Fool._

_Your Papa and I are very proud of you. Remember, tomorrow is your first day so don’t be late. Just because I’m here doesn’t mean you can slack off. Also, any time you see Malfoy, you can smack him for me. No reason, it’ll just be really funny._

_I know Papa and I tease you, but seriously, no trying to recruit other students into whatever devious plan you may have._

_I mean it._

_Don’t._

_Did I say I was proud of you? Because I am._

_Love, Daddy._

Lani carefully climbed into bed, tucking the note under her pillow. She loved it when her parents wrote her little notes like this, she had kept every single one of them. Tomorrow she would add this one to her collection.

For right now, she would keep it close.

Lani feel asleep with one hand under her pillow, clutching the note. Her dreams filled with all the wonders Hogwarts had to offer.


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lani's first day of Hogwarts! How much trouble can you cause on your first day?

Lani waited anxiously as Professor Malfoy slowly made his way up the house table, handing out and explaining timetables to the students. Under the table she had her fingers crossed that she wouldn’t have Potions on her first day. Her Daddy and Papa had once brought her a junior Potions Making Kit and well, they had never brought her another. Next to her, Ayria was eating breakfast and reading the paper, looking totally unconcerned. Lani tried not to feel too jealous.

‘Lani, you’re in luck, you have me and Professor Potter today.’ Lani dropped her head onto the table.

‘And to think, I once tried to talk Professor Potter into betrothing you Aiden,’ Malfoy tutted. ‘Sit up. Slytherin’s do not act like Gryffindor’s at mealtimes – or anytime, come to think of it.’ He looked down to see Lani mouthing the word “betrothed” and felt a twang of uneasiness. ‘Right, well, I’ll see in Potions later.’

Lani nodded, deep in thought as the Professor walked off. "Betrothed". Her? She would have to investigate that word and she knew just how to do it.

As first days went, hers could have been a lot worse. Her first lesson Charms, went fairly well – after she had managed to find the right classroom. She had even manged to pick up a point for her house! Herbology, she thought, had been the highlight of her day. She had a natural talent with plants and had been sad when the lesson came to an end.

Potions. Potions had been a nightmare. Somehow, and she had no idea how she managed to start a fire. She hadn’t known it was possible to set a potion alight. Neither, apparently, did Professor Malfoy. Headmistress McGonagall helped him contain the flames. Riya had found the whole ordeal hysterical. Lani could not wait until the day she could drop Potions forever.

At last, the final lesson of the day had been her daddy’s.

‘Welcome to History of Magic.’ Harry leant against the blackboard watching as the new first years trickled in. Lani walked in looking sullen. News about the Potions fire had already reached his ears. Harry had a feeling his daughter was about to become a Hogwarts legend ‘The first year that set fire to a potion.’ Truthfully, Harry was just pleased that Snape hadn’t been there to witness it.

‘Magic’s history is long and colourful – yes, Potter?’ Lani’s hand was already in the air. Congratulations Hermione, your record for quickest in lesson question has just been broken. Harry thought to himself.

‘Daddy -.’

‘- That’s Professor Potter you, young lady.’

‘Yes, daddy. Daddy, what does betrothed mean?’

‘Betrothed?’ Harry blinked, where on earth had his daughter heard that? ‘You become betrothed to someone as – typically as a young child when your parents agree to marry you to someone.’

‘Why?’

‘Well _historically_ , because this is a _history_ class, Potter; betrothing your children was one of the ways people guaranteed the continuation of their bloodlines.’ A sea of confused faces looked back at him and Harry sighed.

‘Moving on – today you will be learning about – Yes, _Lani_?’

‘What is a bloodline?’

‘A bloodline is just another word for family. Now, today will we be delving into the _historical_ source of magic.’ Harry paused. Lani was scribbling notes and the rest of the class was beginning to settle down. He breathed a sigh of relief.

‘The ancient Egyptians -,’ Harry sighed as his daughter once again placed her arm in the air. ‘Potter, a question?’

‘Did the ancient Egyptians have betrothals?’

‘Yes, they did, as it was much more common place two thousand years ago.’ Harry sucked in a deep breath. ‘Right, back on topic.’

Lani thrust her arm back into the air, waving it from side to side. ‘Daddy!’

‘Professor.’

‘I’m not a professor, daddy.’ The class giggled, offering the black haired, pigtailed young woman smiles. 

Harry wanted to bang his head against the wall. ‘Is your question about the topic at hand?’ Lani shook her head, eyes wide. ‘Then you can put your hand back down. That’s 5 points from Slytherin for trying to derail the class.’

Lani lowered her arm gloomily. Ayria raised her arm into the air.

‘Yes, Miss Zabini? ‘Professor I don’t understand, why did people need to be betrothed because of bloodlines? I mean, historically of course. Why not just let people get engaged?’

Harry removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. The students were leaning forward, waiting for his answer. Lani was _so_ grounded. ‘To answer that we have to understand that love matches are recent idea…’ Ayria winked at Lani, who smirked back. Round one to them.

~*~

Harry stormed into the Potion’s classroom and slammed the door shut. Draco clasped his cloak shut and eyed Harry wearily. He was about to head to dinner, but from the look on Harry’s face, he suspected dinner was out of the question.

‘Oh look, it’s Lani in male form.’

‘What did you say to my daughter, Malfoy?’ The brunette folded his arms across his chest and planted himself in front of the door, refusing to let the blond leave.

Draco pressed his lips together, remembering his conversation with Lani this morning ‘Nothing?’ He hedged.

‘Nothing about her being betrothed?’ Harry snarled accusingly.

‘Oh, ah. Yes. I might have said that I once talked to you about that, but -,’

‘Could you not? I spent the whole of my first lesson having to explain about economics and bloodlines -,’ Harry trailed off, at a loss for words. Two eleven-year olds (well one mostly) had managed to take control of his lesson – on their first day! If anyone asked, Harry was going put the blame firmly at Draco’s door until they day he died.

Draco silently offered Harry a glass of Fire Whiskey, which the man took, glaring over the top of his glasses. Draco was heavily reminded of Dumbledore. ‘While you dealt with bloodlines,’ Draco ignored Harry’s scowl ‘I had to deal with your daughter setting a Forgetfulness Potion alight. Which, fair dues, didn’t know that was possible.’ Both men winced. ‘I’m just glad Severus retired, Merlin only knows how he would react to watching a Potter set one his precious potions on fire.’

‘Well, first of all – Severus wouldn’t let a new class even _touch_ a potion. Do you remember our first ever class? We read and took notes. Also, you might actually be a genius.’

‘Well, yes obviously. I do find that getting the kids involved from the get go helps the students get into the subject.’

Harry snorted. ‘I see how much it’s working.’

‘Your daughter is a menace.’

‘I’ve been telling you that since she was three and Rabastan and I had our first family holiday,’ Harry and Rabastan had taken Lani to Paris. One night, they put the three-year-old to bed in their hotel room, locking the door and placing charms on it and headed down to hotel bar to have a few drinks. Lani had woken, unlocked the door with magic, and then somehow, had manged to find her way down to the hotel lobby. Whereupon she began screaming at the top of her lungs for her daddy and papa. The screaming hadn’t stopped when Rabastan and Harry had raced into the lobby, thinking their daughter was being kidnapped – or worse. They had moved to a new hotel the next night for the remainder of their stay. They had also never been back; Harry much too embarrassed to ever return.

Draco smirked at Harry, knowing the story already and thankful his children were Malfoy’s and would never dare to misbehave like that. Having Hermione as his wife and mother of their children didn’t hurt either. One look from Hermione had the twins frozen to the sport and confessing to whatever daring deed or prank they had been about to attempt.

Harry pulled himself together ‘I’m going to owl Severus.’

‘What kind of funeral would you like?’

‘Very funny.’

‘I hope you’ve written your will, perhaps you should make sure you have an on up to date one before embarking on this suicide mission.’

‘He isn’t going to kill me.’

‘He will, once if he finds out about Lani,’ Draco held up his hand and began ticking off reasons. ‘First, you’ll die for having kids; then for not controlling them; one death for today’s incident and the final one will be for turning to him for help.’

‘Maybe I’ll start on the letter after a few more stiff drinks.’ Draco clasped Harry by the shoulders, ‘Come, we shall talk about your downfall over dinner.’

‘Ron.’ Harry teased, punching Draco in the ribs playfully.

‘You wound me, Harry.’ Draco faked a dramatic sigh ‘Besides, neither if us are in the Great Hall and Lani is, who knows what mayhem she is causing?’

Harry flung open the door and walked broke out in a light jog down the corridor. ‘Come on Malfoy!’ Draco rolled his eyes and walked down to the corridor and to the Great Hall at a brisk trot.

~*~

Lani couldn’t sit still. Her daddy and Professor Malfoy hadn’t appeared the Great Hall yet. She chewed on her lip, was she going to get into trouble? Would she have to leave? Panicked, Lani stood and swung her school bag over her shoulder.

‘Lani, sit.’ Ayria ordered, grabbing her new friend’s bag and tugging.

‘No,’ Lani tugged her bag back and re adjusted it on her shoulder more firmly. ‘I’m going to find daddy and -.’ Her words died in her mouth. Her father and Professor Malfoy walked in. They spotted her almost immediately. She waved them. ‘Back in a tick.’

She followed the door men up to the Teachers table and waited as they took their seats. ‘I’m sorry for today, please don’t kick me out of school.’

‘Lani, darling,’ Harry sighed rubbing his hands over his face ‘You are not leaving this school until you graduate with full N.E.W.T.S.’

‘Oh, OK!’ She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. She knew she had messed up today, the look the Headmistress had given her when, finally, the woman was called to help Professor Malfoy told her as much. But still, she had hungered to be in school for so long, if she had been kicked out on her very first day. She mentally straightened her spine, she would just have to try harder in Potions to make up for her lapse - and maybe also not take over her daddy's lessons. 

‘…And 10 points to Slytherin for apologising.’ Harry watched his daughter's careful shoulder straightening with calculating eyes. He knew that look. 

‘Lani you are the best thing to happen to this house, we’ll win the House Cup for sure if Harry keeps handing out points like this.’ Next to them, Professor Longbottom snorted into his goblet.

Lani giggled and leaned over the table to give her daddy a kiss on the cheek. She left the two men to their banter and returned to the Slytherin table feeling calmer.

She sat back down, dropping her bag by her feet, thinking hard. ‘We should turn up for Quidditch try-outs.’

Ayria turned her nose up ‘No thanks, I prefer to keep my feet on the ground.’

‘Oh, don’t be silly. We have access to the best brooms, we should at least show up at the try-outs.’

‘Why?’ ‘Slytherin pride? It’ll make us look good? Think of the points we could earn by taking part in school events…,’ Excitement began to race through Lani’s veins. ‘I want to win the House Cup and I want to keep winning it.’

‘Why do I have a feeling that isn’t the most truthful reason?’ Ayria was intrigued by her new friend. Lani shrugged and helped herself to some trifle.

‘Anyway,’ Lani said through a mouthful of trifle ‘I’m quite good at Quidditch, even daddy says so.’

Ayria looked over to Professor Potter, who was deep in conversation with Professor Malfoy. She knew the Professor had quite the reputation for being an excellent player and was practically worshipped by the public for defeating the Dark Lord. To her, the Professor seemed ordinary. Ayria’s chocolate brown eyes drifted over to her new friend. Now, here was someone was more than just ordinary. Lani had passion and ambition in spades. Young as she was, her father, Blaise Zabini had taught her how to read people, especially those she considered friends. Something told Ayria that following whatever crazy plan Lani was concocting would be beneficial to her future.

‘Alright, it can’t hurt to turn up at least.’ Ayria finally agreed.

‘That’s the spirit. I wonder if I can get Riya to try out for the Ravenclaw team?’ Lani thought for a moment and then got up and sprinted over to the Ravenclaw table, whispering instructions into Riya’s ears.

Yup, Lani was definitely one to stick close to.

~*~

After several attempts, Harry had written a note to Severus later that night and sent it off with his personal owl, Lucifer (Lani had gotten to the bird first and the name had stuck.)

The Potion Master’s response had arrived the very next morning.

_Potter,_

_Draco saw fit to fire call me ahead of time. So, Lily’s ability has skipped another generation and your daughter is not only worse than you were but Longbottom too. I’d like to say that isn’t possible – no one could be worse than Longbottom, but this you and your spawn we’re talking about. To save Hogwarts I will, as requested, give up my weekends so the devil spawn can have remedial lessons. A first year in need of remedial classes and after an entire day! You Potter’s never cease to amaze me. The child’s first lesson will be this Saturday, 2pm sharp._

_Snape._

Harry sagged with relief. If anyone could teach his daughter to be less dangerous around potions (and strike a healthy amount of fear into her) it would be the formidable man. They were saved! Now he just had to break to news to Lani. Damn. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write about Lani attending Hogwarts, ever since I first introduced her. She's a joy to write and I hope y'all have reading about her.


End file.
